everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddie Van Pelt
Madeline "Maddie" Van Pelt is one of the main characters in Every Witch Way ''and the Main Antagonist in Season 1 as well as a Anti hero in the following seasons. She is the leader of the Panthers, the queen of pink smoothies, the most popular girl in school, and a witch. With her two best friends, Katie and Sophie, by her side there's nothing this girl can't handle! Her boyfriend is Diego Rueda. Maddie is portrayed by Paris Smith. History In Season 1, Maddie becomes enemies with Emma because of Daniel. She then finds out that she is a witch and decides to get revenge on Emma. Maddie turned Daniel into a lizard and sets Sophie up with Beau. When Emma and Andi argue, she turns Andi into a Panther. Maddie tries to become The Chosen One with help from the principal but then defeats her with the help of Emma in the season finale. In Season 2, Maddie loses her powers and finds out that her mother has them. She gets Diego to help her get them back. She gets them back later in the season. Maddie becomes a nicer person according to Daniel presumably because of Diego influence. She then starts to develop a crush on him. They kiss in the Season 2 finale. Physical Appearance Maddie has long blonde curly hair and hazel eyes. She also wears a bow hairpin and a necklace and ring every once and awhile. She wears fashionable clothing and high heels along with the Iridium High uniform. Personality Maddie is portrayed as a self-absorbed blonde. She's the most popular girl in school and the leader of The Panthers. She is always concerned about her looks and what she wears. She always broke up with her ex-boyfriend, Daniel until he gave up and refused to take her back. (In Season 1) Even though weird things seemed to happen around her all the time - such as rain in the hallway Maddie never seemed surprised or even concerned despite the fact that she didn't always know about her powers. Since she's been dating Diego Rueda, Maddie has seemed to be much nicer and considerate to certain people and the rest of The Panthers in Season 2. For example, when her mom asked Maddie about her opinion on an outfit, Maddie said "Who cares about fashion, the Magic Realm is at stake!" showing that she cares more about her powers than fashion. Relationships Diego Rueda '''Boyfriend/In Love With' Diego Rueda and Maddie are good friends. Maddie went to the school dance with Diego in The Chosen One. During the summertime Diego hung out with her and tried to help her gain her powers back. Maddie then develops feelings for him. Then, Daniel (during the storm) convinced her to tell Diego they are official. They went to the play together and afterwards, dinner together. They had to hide their relationship from Maddie's mother, Ursula, who doesn't approve of Maddie dating a Kanay. Diego's influence on Maddie has changed her a lot, and it has made her a nicer person. They are constantly flirting and having a secret relationship. In Emma Wants a Cracker Maddie's face is turned into a mood ring showing her emotions on her face. When Diego comes into the room she is blushing and very embarrassed and upset when he leaves. They had their first kiss in the season 2 finale, Emma vs. Emma. Daniel Miller Ex-Boyfriend/Good Friend Daniel and Maddie have had an off-and-on relationship for a while. They broke up 74 times. Maddie uses him and breaks up with him every now, expecting that he would take her back. However, in Discovery, Daniel refused to take her back after she dumped him for no good reason. She is now battling Emma in order to win Daniel back. Throughout all of season 1 she tried to make Emma's life miserable so Daniel would date her instead of Emma. (Daniel didn't want to take Maddie back because he liked Emma. In Season 2 in the episode Stormageddon they share moments and Daniel states that Diego has made Maddie a nicer person while Maddie states that Daniel should get back together with Emma after he dumped her. Sophie Johnson and Katie Rice Sidekicks/Best Friends Sophie and Katie are Maddie's posse. The trio call themselves The Panthers. They're basically her minions and do whatever she asks them to do. Even though she manipulates them at times, they never seem to get angry with her. They always try their best to please Maddie. As of The Big Rescue, Maddie and her mother are now officially using these two girls for their spell experiments. Katie and Sophie are always there for Maddie and try to calm her down at certain times. They are jealous that Diego is stealing Maddie's attention in Season 2 but then accept the fact that they're all friends. Emma Alonso Frenemy Emma is Maddie's nemesis. Maddie became jealous of Emma the first day after she saw Daniel showing Emma around the school. Things get worse when she learns that she and Emma are both witches, when Maddie believes that she should be the only witch at school. She has decided to "destroy" Emma. In The Big Chill, she wanted to cast a spell for everyone to hate Emma but instead it backfired and froze Emma instead. In The Chosen One they had to work together to destroy The Principal. In the beginning of Season 2 she wanted revenge on Emma because she thinks she's the reason she lost her powers and she stole Daniel from her, but she moved on from Daniel and took a interest in Diego Rueda. In Emma Wants a Cracker Maddie thinks Emma turned her face into a mood ring and that she should fix it. In Emma vs. Emma Maddie agreed that they needed Emma's powers to stop Evil Desdemona and the last light. Andi Cruz Frenemy Before Emma came to Iridium High, Andi and Maddie were enemies. Maddie doesn't like Andi because she's tomboy and Andi doesn't like Maddie because she's part of the Panthers. . Jax Novoa Frenemy Maddie and Jax fight in the cafeteria because Maddie tries to get revenge on Jax after he makes her hop around school. However, this is before Maddie gains her powers back from her mom. 'Tony Myers' Acquaintance In Pantherized Tony went to Maddie's house and pretended that Maddie and him had a science project due so Emma could save Andi and get the hexoren back. (This is the only time Maddie and Tony have connected in one episode the most.) 'Mia Black' Enemy Mia is Maddie's enemy since she took Katie away from the Panthers. Maddie despises of her and tells Katie to stop being friends with her. She also labeled her a boyfriend stealer, because she stole Daniel from Emma. Powers and Abilities * Atmokinesis- As seen in Discovery, when Maddie gets mad, she can cause a storm, lightning or make it rain. * Spell Casting- Like Emma, Maddie has the ability to cast spells. For example, she turned Katie's hair blue. She also used a spell in The Big Chill to freeze Emma. She also used her powers in a magic duel with Desdemona in Emma vs. Emma, but missed. * Animal Transformation- Maddie turned Lily into a monkey. It seems the animal parts appear and after a few minutes the animal takes over. * Teleportation- Maddie was seen to be able to teleport from her house to The Seven. When she teleports, her body turns into a puff of blue-green smoke and reappears somewhere else. * Conjuration - Maddie has been seen thought the season making things such as smoothies objects and people and many other things appear out of nothing. *'Telekinesis'- She has made multiple lockers, other objects, and people move with her mind even Katie said she made Sophie fly multiple times. *'Mind control' - She turned Andi into a panther but Emma reversed the spell. Trivia * Her magic is light green with gold sparkles around it. * In the episode Road Trippin', she mentions that she looks great in all shades of green, which may be why her magic is that color. * She is Head Panther. * Maddie is the American Counterpart of Matilda Roman. * Her signature is twirling her index finger around and around and then pointing at the thing she is using magic on. * She has broken up with Daniel 74 times. * It is revealed in Which Witch Is Which? that Maddie's first name is Madeline. * She loves fashion. * Her mother, Ursula, had her powers however Maddie gets her powers back in the Season 2 episode Double Trouble. * Maddie loves smoothies. * Her best friends are Sophie Johnson and Katie Rice. * She turned Andi into a Panther. * She loves shoes. * She loves all types of chocolate. * Unicorns freak her out. * She loves dogs. * She hates horror movies. * She loves romantic comedies. * She is allergic to cotton and geese. * She is dating Diego Rueda. * She kissed Diego for the first time in Emma vs. Emma. * She loves onions. * Her ex-boyfriend is Daniel Miller. * She's had a magic fight with both Emma (twice), Jax, and Desdemona, thus giving her the most count of magic fights in the series. * She is portrayed by Paris Smith. * Maddie and Daniel have seen to be good friends in Stormageddon. * Maddie's dad died when she was little just like Emma's mom. * She and Emma got trapped by Mia in the janitor's closet. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Panthers Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Every Witch Way Category:Main Antagonist